The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for digital photographing, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for digital photographing, whereby a face of a person or a movement of a subject is detected from an image signal generated by an image capturing unit and image distortion caused due to a lens unit is corrected at high speed.
Recently, various functions that satisfy user demands have been installed in digital cameras. For example, a wide-angle lens for taking photographs of landscapes or other wide-angle situations is normally installed in latest generation digital cameras. Also, a face detection function for automatically detecting a face of a person and displaying the same or a function for automatically detecting a movement of a subject is frequently used in digital cameras.
In digital cameras using wide-angle lenses, image distortion generated due to a lens needs to be corrected. However, when correction of image distortion generated due to a lens and a face detection function are performed at the same time, processing thereof takes a long time. After correcting image distortion, the detecting of a face or movement of a subject are performed by using the corrected image. That is, since the amount of data processing is significantly increased, software operations become complicated, thereby consuming a lot of the capacity of a main memory and processor. Thus, it is difficult to operate a control system of the digital camera.